


Let's Be Clear

by Leata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mirror Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: After being stuck in TV Land Sam discovers his long time bed mate's true name. Anger and betrayal can't last long between them. They have to be clear on where the other stands.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Let's Be Clear

The car ride back from the warehouse was tense and filled with music. Dean didn't talk and Castiel had left. Sam glared out the window as his mind replayed it. He knew that the pagan was hiding something. The whole weird semi-relationship over the years, the talks about hunts, about Dean, about family. He thought after Mystery Spot they were more... 

He sighed waving Dean off as he went to a bar to drink it off. Dropping Sam off at the room, his jaw tight and mind reeling as he opened the door. 

Sam couldn't believe he was here. How could he be so bold to show his face after lying to him. But here the Tricker- no archangel, Sam mentally corrected, sat lounging in a chair that certainly did not belong in any motel room. 

At least he looked more shameful and less smug than in the warehouse. Sam had been all too quick to let Dean go, he wanted to process. _Alone_. He glared at the shorter man closing the door behind him. The being that had tormented him to teach him a lesson. The person who refused to help him. The person that had comforted him and slept with him. The person he had forgiven because he hadn't known. 

He had. 

Gabriel looked up from picking at his shirt, " So that was a dramatic exit. " His voice light hiding tension, he was waiting for the yelling, for anger and hurt. In front of Dean, Sam didn't let it out. He knew he hadn't, couldn't because of their secret and Sam deserved to. 

He was met with a cold calm voice,"You knew. The first time at the college. You asked me out, we hooked up and you knew what would happen to me. You dragged me through Dean dying. Stayed in touch enough to screw around and chat, knowing. Knowing the whole time that he would come back. Knowing what I would do. " Sam hadn't moved from the door as he watched him, his hand punctuating his harsh words. 

Gabriel frowned looking away," Yes." At Sam's grunt he pushed on," I was curious at first, what would Luci's vessel be like. I wasn't lying about that. I saw your soul first, when you entered town. Then I saw you, I couldn't resist. Then I couldn't stay away. " He sighed finishing with a wave of his hand as if shooing it away like it still was a lapse in judgement.

At that Sam scoffed," Sorry to be interesting?" Gabriel looked at him at that," Kiddo I was in hiding for a reason. I couldn't get involved! And if I told ya? You' d have believed me." He stood angry walking towards him," Why would I try to teach you that you have to stop saving your brother! If you would have let it go. You never would have let Lucifer out! I stuck around because you needed guidance, that bit with the blood and the demon bitch could have been worse. Way worse than just letting my brother out. "

Sam blinked at this, despite working it out after Mystery spot the lesson still hadn't clicked together with his new identity. The archangel had tried to warn him, tried to help without getting involved. At the mention of Ruby and demon blood he balked, almost hearing the snap of the pieces. He had almost hit rock bottom before Gabriel had come back for a quickie. He felt better after, " You...you did something to me. The blood, after." Gabriel frowned, " During. I can multitask, I cleansed your blood. Every time I thought you would make better decisions, faster at least." He huffed up at him frustrated. 

Gabriel walked closer not finished, wanting him to understand. "Could you kill Dean?" Sam looked shocked at the ridiculous question from the smaller," If he was broken and hurting people could you really? So easily. " His golden eyes narrowed the only sign he was serious and angry. "Luce is my brother and a bag a dicks but he is my family. I knew you would ask, I knew this would come. But he is my big brother. Think about shit huh? It's not all fear of standing up to them! No matter who wins, I lose."

Sam watched the angered archangel feeling his anger slowly drain from him. Sam took a breath dragging his fingers through his hair trying to process the ways Gabriel had tried to help. Be it messed up or not he was trying. " I didn't think about that when we asked, we didn't think it through...fully." he admitted softly but then rose again," We need help. Maybe I wouldn't have asked if you had told me what you were before." Gabriel huffed moving back to pace, Sam taking the opportunity to sit on his motel bed," What is so confusing about being in hiding? Sure let's tell a mind readable angel watched human. Also bullshit. I know Dean would have and I think you would have too." Crossing his arms raising his eyebrows at him unimpressed and doubtful.

Sam sighed looking at him, his hurt draining as he saw his would be lover's pain and anger. Rubbing his face at how tiring this was, " What are we doing? Honestly. Is there a point to this fight? We have been doing this for how long? You still stuck me in TV land just now." He groaned remembering the ad and gameshow," You don't trust me. I get the mind reading and the lack of visits with Cas. But.." 

Gabriel fizzled slightly at the question, " What you suddenly want a name for this? Tell your brother?" Sam shrugged nodding," wanted to before I knew your real name. _Loki_." He grumbled knowing he would try to say it was only because of his newly revealed archangel status. 

" You can't take it back and even if I stuck around more that doesn't mean you rope me in." Gabriel huffed moving closer to the moose already feeling his mind working on the cage. Sam blinked reaching for him, " Being together is separate from that, like it's been." He wanted more of this, the small chunks of happiness weren't enough," but I won't be emotionally constipated with you and our pasts. Don't lie to me like everyone else even if it's to protect me. Dad, Dean, the angels, goddamn Hell. Not from you." 

Gabriel thought about it sliding into his lap," Take it slow with me. I'm old Sammy, I have a lot of past to go around." He could see the rebuttal in the would be lawyers tongue. " But if you ask I won't lie and also try not to deflect" he finished quickly shutting the human up. 

Sam nodded smiling softly his hands moving to his lover's waist pulling him closer. Gabriel grinding down and kissing his human deeply. "So...loverboy How should we celebrate being official?" Sam smiled rolling his fingers through his golden locks, "Let me fuck you." 

Gabriel smirked kissing him harder pushing him down into the mattress, " You know I can't resist climbing you." Sam chuckled though a shiver ran down his spine at the reminder of the raw power the smaller male held. Heated lips met his in a rough kiss as fingers slipped past flannel. Sam smirked into the kiss grinding up to the archangel as his nipples were toyed with as soon as they were bare. 

Satisfied at his find the angel rolled the two buds between his finger pulling a soft moan from the man below him. His tongue rolling down his human's neck," It's been a long time since I tasted you." Sam groaned at the idea and the continued tugs on his nipples, his hands rolling down his back pulling off the smaller's jacket and shirt before sliding lower to work on his pants. " Then taste me."

The smirk never leaving his lips he licked lower down his chest swirling his tongue over each nipple, then his abdomen and dipping into his belly button before licking over and just under his pant line. Sam groaned sucking in a breath as the other undid his pants teasingly slow. Feeling himself throb and hiss as he came free from his pants and boxers, "Tease" he panted out just as Gabriel blew cool air on the heated tip. 

" Patience is a virtue Samuel." The archangel hummed happily his tongue darting out to taste and tease his tip groaning at the remembered flavor of Sam. "So sweet from all that rabbit food." He groaned before pulling his cock into his mouth rolling his tongue around it as he watched Sam. 

Sam groaned rolling his hips up to the heated space shuddering as he went deeper knowing Gabriel could take him. He groaned as he felt his cock enter the archangel's throat without problem with one swift motion his hands threaded through golden brown locks holding his head still and tight as he started thrusting. 

Unable to hold back a groan that escaped into Sam's cock, he dropped his hands to lay them flat on Sam's hips, letting the human use his mouth. Gabriel's eyes never left Sam's face letting him thrust deep and hard into his throat saliva dripping out around the thick cock as he pounded into him. Sam panted watching him licking his lips as he grunted knowing he had to give up the sight wanting to feel him,"...get yourself open for me." Huffing out the order slowing his harsh thrusts but not stopping. 

Gabriel knew what he meant knowing his partner loved taking control just as much as he liked giving it up. Snapping his fingers groaning as his cock met cool air removing the rest of his clothes just as Sam thrusted hard into his mouth. Pulling his fingers from the snap he found them lubed shuddering as he tried to focus, reaching back to spread himself. Sam's hips never paused as he watched the angel push into himself with a finger. "Beautiful, let me see little archangel." He hummed out licking his lips as a mirror appeared behind his lover.

His hips slowed but didn't let up the hard deep thrusts eyes locked on the mirror watching as Gabriel added another finger to himself. The smaller body groaned and shuddered at the addition keeping his eyes focused on Sam as he spread his fingers pumping them iin and out of his hole. Loving displaying himself, loved the steadfast attention, moaning low in his throat as he added a third too soon wanting to feel the long thick cock somewhere besides his raw throat.

Sam groaned at the show, ripping his eyes from the loosening hole watching the archangel preen. His fingers pulling the angel from his cock roughly," Can't wait get on." He grunted. Leaping at the chance Gabriel climbed up his body pulling his fingers from himself quickly to hover over him.

Sam wasn't lying wanting to feel the too hot and tight hole quickly, grabbing his hips and pulling the smaller quickly on himself. Gabriel arched as his rim stretched to accommodate his lover's size," Shit Sam!" Sam groaned as he felt himself pop past it, sinking his lover lower. 

Gabriel gasped at the fullness and slow burn when his cheeks met Sam's hips, groaning as he rolled his hips, " Always so big." Sam moaned rolling his hips with him, " So tight." He grunted loving the warmth, his hands holding his hips tightly urging him to move.

Getting the hint Gabriel lifted his hips, bracing his hands on the broad chest beneath him cursing as he moved faster and harder. Sam groaned meeting every thrust with a rough pace panting as he dug his fingers into his hips pushing a brutal deep pace.

Shuddering with a soft whine as Sam hit his prostate on every deep thrust. Strong hands holding him in place forcing him to take the blinding pleasure. Gabriel gasped as he came hard and suddenly a curse of Sam's name tumbling past his lips. Sam groaned watching the angel cum smirking as he pushed faster and harder into him. His hands holding him up as he pounded into his abused hole, using him. Gabriel groaned shuddering at the continued thrusts cum still jerking from his cock. Sam groaned at the sight bucking wildly into him before finally coming deep into him, "Fuck Gabriel." 

Gabriel moaned as he felt the human finally fill him. Collasping into his arms smiling at hearing him shout his true name for the first time, " If being honest makes you fuck me like that…" he groaned looking up at the panting human," I will always be straight with you Samquatch."

Sam chuckled at the nickname stroking his fingers through his hair," Dean's gonna kill me."


End file.
